White Hat
by Lys de Pluie
Summary: Nice, isn't it ? But it is more a coincidence, I wasn't planning to show you that." I sweat dropped. Of course, Gold and romantic are two words that could never be used in the same sentence... - MangaQuestShipping, Gold x Crystal, GoKuri


"HUUUUUUUUUUG !!!"

"AAAAAAAH !!!"

I screamed at the sudden contact with the boy who just threw his arms around my waist. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to kill me, but this is the best way I get a heart-attack ! I turned around, met his eyes, and immediately turned red. Gosh, why was he so _close_ ?!

"Being close to each other is the aim of a hug, Crys."

_Okay. Is he now able to hear my thoughts ?_

"Don't you want me to tell you the reason why I am suddenly cuddling you ?" He looked amused. _Urgh ! Blood is in the air, blood is in the air... No, stay calm Crystal, keep cool...  
_"It would be nice" I said, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.  
"Am I embarrassing you ?" The black-haired boy asked with one of these innocent, childish and cute looks on his face. Erm... Sorry, forget that cute. He is not. Not at all. I did **not** think he was cute at all. Because he is not. I also noticed that I epically failed at the "clearing throat" part.  
"Just tell me what you're doing, squeezing me like this."  
"I have some present for you..." he whispered next to my ear.

Okay, this was too much. Either he was going to stop, or I was going to melt. I choose the first option. And what is more persuading than a persuasive punch ? Right ! A persuasive kick !

"Cryyyys, that hurts..." he squeaked in a whiny tone I rarely heard him use.  
"It was just some sort of reminder. Don't ever try to play with me like that again."  
"But I wasn't playing !" he protested.  
"If you weren't, then you probably wouldn't have lied."

The boy looks up at me, rubbing the part of his back where I managed to kick him a little earlier. His eyes were filled with confusion, and for the first time in the last ten minutes, I felt guilty. Didn't know why, though. Maybe was he honest, after all, but this only made me more curious : I was wondering what this "surprise" was !

"When you said earlier you had a present for me..." I timidly said. It is not very nice to request a present, isn't it ?  
"I was and still am dead serious !"  
"Okay, I guess I need to apologize to you, then..." I whispered, lowering my head to hide the blush that had appeared on my cheeks because of the embarrass.  
"It's okay, no problem. Just follow me."

He took my hand.  
His was soft and warm.

He brought me to a place I first thought was stolen from a painting. It was so breathtaking ! We were on a cliff -I didn't even know there was one round about-, and I could easily see the sea with the golden fire star reflecting itself in the water. The sun was setting behind the line of the horizon. The sky was slowly, really slowly, turning into a dark blue, but it was still mostly orange and pink in color.  
Obviously, I was admiring this scenery with a goofy expression, since I heard the boy next to me laugh slightly. This also made me come back to the real world. _Reality, I'm back !_ I thought.

"Wow, I finally said, this is really beautiful ! I didn't expect you to have a sense for romantic even in my most incredible dreams."  
"Nice, isn't it ? But it is more a coincidence, I wasn't planning to show you that."

I sweat dropped. Of course, Gold and romantic are two words that could never be used in the same sentence...

"Actually I wanted to give you this..." He took a present out of his bag, and gave it to me. I took it in order to examine it. The wrapping paper was blue, with little stars drawn everywhere ; the content of the present was really soft, but also quite big. I was really wondering what could have been hidden in such a present !  
"Open it. I hope it will fit you."

I did as he told me, and opened the present, tearing apart the wrapping paper a little.  
Right in front of my eyes were new clothes.  
_Nice_ clothes.  
I glanced at him, surprised. The style was a little odd, but they seemed comfortable. He took the big white hat and put it on my head, smirking.

"It looks good on you... with your dark hair !" he exclaimed.

I was sure I was blushing and felt warmth around my cheeks again. This time, I also felt some other warm things on them, though.  
His hands.  
My cheeks.  
His hands were on my cheeks.  
Okay, his hands were on my cheeks. This I understood. But what was he going to do now ?!  
The gold-eyed boy broke the silence between us, just like he reduced the space that was preventing a nearer contact.

"You always complained about me not being romantic at all... You are right, I can't change that."

I took a deep breath and gulped. We were one or two inches apart now. Maximum.

"But Silver is not the only one who's able to give the girl he loves some clothes..."

His lips on mine.  
That was all I got.


End file.
